Qui aime bien chatie bien
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: [The GazettE] [Uruha x Aoi & Reita x Ruki] Uruha et Aoi se tournent autour, Reita et Ruki aussi, mais ils sont bien trop stupides pour comprendre facilement. Humour au programme!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: HaRuKa

Titre: Qui aime bien chatie bien...

Base: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi comique

Couples: Reituki (et pourquoi pas Rukita? UU'), Uruhaoi, et Kayonnaise (mon dieu c'est affreux...uu''''')

Disclaimer: Non non, y m'appartiennent pas uu'''

Déclaration de l'auteur: Du graaaand nawak "artistique" UU'''

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CHAPITRE 1

Un soir, dans une chambre d'hôtel...

Ruki: QUI C'EST L'GLANDU QUI M'A PIQUE MA BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE?! O

Reita: _tremble, caché sous la table_ X

Uruha: _shoote dans la masse molle en dessous de la table_ TIEEEEEEEEEEEENS REITAAAAAAA! 'D Que fais-tu donc caché sous la table, une bière à la main?

Reita: _bondit hors de la table et se fait courser par Ruki_ URUHAAAAAAA POURQUOIIIIIIIIIII TT'

Ruki: _court après Reita_ VIENS ICIIIIIIIIII ESPECE DE MOLLUSQUE MORVUUUU! -O-

Reita: _se retourne pour constater que Ruki est en train de lui sauter dessus_ 8O

(scène au ralenti et musique classique comme dans la pub où le chien y court dans l'vent: LAAAAAAA LAAAAAAA, LALALAAAAA...)

Ruki: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Reita: Paix à mon âme TT''''''

**PAAAAAAF**

Ruki se retrouva affalé sur Reita, la bière ayant malheureusement péri dans la chute après s'être vidée sur le t-shirt de Reita.

Kai: HYAAAAH ma chérie regarde pas çaaaaa _cache son pot de mayonnaise dans ses bras_

Aoi: Paix à leur âme...

Uruha: Après la belle et la bête, le nain et le bandé, triste histoire...

Ruki: MA BIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE TT'''''

Reita: tout rouge Ru...ki...

Ruki: Bah kékiya j'suis si lourd que ça?! TT'

C'est alors que Ruki se rendit compte de l'ambigüité de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il rougit lui aussi, et si les autres n'avaient pas été là, il aurait sûrement profité de cet instant pour tenter une approche, et plus si affinités... -u-

Kai: Mes amis, j'veux bien qu'on prêche le peace & love, mais si vous pouviez faire ça ailleurs, ça éviterai à mon amour de faire d'affreux cauchemars, hein ma chérie? -u- _fait un bisou à son pot de mayonnaise_

Ruki rougit de plus belle à la remarque de Kai et aussi au fait que le regard de Reita soit plongé dans le sien. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser ses envies et se releva d'un bond.

Ruki: Tet tet tet, nan mais eh, ça va pas la tête! -o-

Reita se releva, et remarqua seulement à cet instant que son t-shirt était trempé de bière. Il le retira donc, se retrouvant torse nu devant les 4 autres.

Aoi: OMG dis-doooooooonc! -u- _siffle_

Uruha: _énervé par la reflexion d'Aoi, lui donne un coup de pied dans les jambes_ ' Désolé, pas fait exprès... :')

Aoi: AIAIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII çOç S'PECE DE VIEILLE VACHE POILUE! TT''' FAIT BISOU BOBO TOUT DE SUITE èé

Uruha: JAMAIS!

Ruki: _nage dans sa bave en regardant Reita_ aaaaahgaaaaah XçX

Reita: _mal à l'aise à cause du regard étrange de Ruki_ heu Ruki ça va?! O////O

Aoi: URUHAAAAAAA VIENS ICIIIIIII OU J'TE BOUFFE UNE CUISSE!

Uruha: DANS TES REVES VIEUX BOUC èé

Ruki: _vient seulement de décoller ses yeux de son Reita torse nu_ VOS GUEULES LES AMOUREUX UU'''

Aoi: Tu peux parler, y a une flaque de bave en dessous de toi! -u-

Ruki: Même pas vrai d'abord èé'''''''''

Kai: Mes amis, rien ne sert de s'énerver, parlons calmem...

Ruki, Aoi, Uruha & Reita: TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE

Kai: Maieuuuuh çç' part retrouver son pot de mayonnaise adoré Toi au moins tu m'aimes hein çç

Uruha: _se fait encore courser par Aoi_ Mais voyooooons Kaaaaaiiii arrêêêtee avec ce pot de mayonnaiiiiseeee! Pis on sait bieeeen que t'as flashéééé sur Shinyaaa!

Kai: O//////O ESPECE DE... _fait un croche-pattes à Uruha qui courait pour échapper à son bourreau_

**PLAF**

Uruha: _étalé lamentablement par terre_ NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURF

Aoi: _tombe sur le pauvre Uruha_ YIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Uruha: MMMMHHHRRRFFRMMHHEMAAOOOOIIIIIMMMMRFFFGGGHHH

Ruki: Bah kékidit?! oô

Reita: Je crois qu'il dit qu'Aoi l'écrase contre le sol...

Ruki: Ah ouais t'es pas con toi...

Aoi: _a du mal à reprendre ses esprits_ Xx _se rend compte de la façon dont il est positionné sur Uruha_ O////////////O _TRIQUE_

Uruha: MMMMHHHUUUURFFFGGGHHHHHGNNNEEEEAOIIIJJJEEVAIIIISMMMHHGGTEEETUEEERRRGGFHHHRRMMM _sent la virilité d'Aoi se dresser dans le bas de son dos_ O/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

Kai: Bon s'pas bientôt finit votre scène là, vous allez quand même pas faire ça devant nous uu'

Aoi: _se lève brusquement_ DE QUOIIII?! MAIS EUH A QUOI QUE QUI QUOI TU PENSES-TU DONC?! O////O

Ruki: OMFG OÔ

Reita: Nom de moi OÔ

Kai: Jésus Marie Banane OÔ

Ruki, Reita & Kai: _chantent en courant en rond avec les bras en l'air_ AOIII A LA TRIIIQUEUUUH AOIII A LA TRIIIQUEUUUH (8) :D

Aoi: _tout rouge, tout moite, avec d'la fumée qui sort par les oreilles_ .//////////////////////.

Uruha: _tente de sauver la peau à Aoi_ Mais naaaaaaaan, s'pas c'que vous croyeeeeez -o- en fait, dans la chute, j'lui ai foutu la patte aux couilles sans faire exprès, pis comme je savais pas que ma main était à cet endroit là, bah j'ai dû trifouiller un peu pour savoir quelle était cette chose que je tenais, et le brave Aoi qui n'avait rien demandé a dû être quelque peu "troublé" par ce trifouillage inattendu, ET NON PAR MOI '

Ruki: Oo eh, Reita-chou, t'y crois toi?

Reita: Oo évidemment que non...

Kai: Oo c'est suspect... HEH?! C'est moi ou tu l'as appelé Reita-chou?! D

Ruki: Heuuuuh o/////o'''''''

Aoi & Uruha: _profitent de ce moment d'inattention pour s'éclipser discrètement_

Reita: Bah quoi, c'était par pure amitié sincère pauv' niouk. Pis avec ta mayonnaise tu peux parler uu''''

Kai: MA MAYONNAISE, ELLE T'EMMERDE, et pis d'abord, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un moi, nah

Ruki & Reita: Oô NAAAAN déconne paaaaas, saperloooootte :O

Kai: Wui, même que j'peux vous dire qu'elle est boooooonne :D

Ruki & Reita: _shocked_ Naaaan pas possiiiible putain d'sa grand-mère en string d'Uruhaaaa OO Comment elle s'appelle?

Kai: Humhum, je vous préseeeeente... _roulement de tambours_ ...BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _sort une banane de sa poche_

Ruki: uu' Rei, tu t'en doutais?

Reita: Non, j'avoue qu'j'avais rien vu venir... UU''''

Pendant ce temps là, dans la pièce à côté

Uruha: Désolé Aoi, j'ai fait c'que j'ai pu mais ils y ont pas cru, tu m'étonnes x'DDDDD

Aoi: U/////////////////////U

Uruha: Eh respire hein c'est bon, au fait, pourquoi qu't'as eu la trique? X'DDDDD

Aoi: A ton avis... U////////////////////////////////////////////////////////U''''''''''''''

Uruha: _avale bruyamment sa salive_ Tuuu... enfin jeeee... j'veux diiiire quuue... tuuuuu...

Aoi: J'ai baisé avec le chien de Ruki ouais.

Uruha: GNEH?! OÔ

Aoi: MAIS ENFIN NON ABRUTI! C'EST TOI QUE J'VEUX BAISER C'EST EVIDENT NON?! UU'''''''''''''

Uruha: _arrive plus à parler_ O...O

Aoi: Eh respire hein, j'suis si horrible que ça? UU''''

Uruha: O...O

Aoi: T'imites Mana là où quoi? uu'

Uruha: O...O

Aoi: Tu pourrais parler? Ca devient frustrant là...

Uruha: _se jette sur Aoi_ JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: HaRuKa

Titre: Qui aime bien chatie bien...

Base: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi comique

Couples: Reituki (et pourquoi pas Rukita? UU'), Uruhaoi, et Kayonnaise (mon dieu c'est affreux...uu''''')

Disclaimer: Non non, y m'appartiennent pas uu'''

Déclaration de l'auteur: Du graaaand nawak "artistique" UU'''

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CHAPITRE 2

Uruha: _se jette sur Aoi_ JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Aoi: Moi aussi mon ange...

Uruha embrassa violemment Aoi, mais rompit le baiser subitement.

Uruha: ...MAIS... il va falloir que tu sois patient et bien sage pour m'avoir nyéhéhéééé :'D _sort de la pièce en courant_

Aoi: a_ pas eu l'temps de comprendre c'qu'il s'passait_ O...Ô' _sort rejoindre les autres_

Kai: Bah où qu'v'z'étiez les mamoureux? oô

Ruki: Uruha a soulagé ton zigouigoui? X''''DDDDDDDDDD

Aoi: _furieux s'approche dangereusement de Ruki_ TU VAS M'LE PAYER LE NAIN :O

Ruki: gloups oô''''' REITAAAAAAAAA AU MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTREEEEEEEEE! TT'''''

Reita: Le dieu de la basse aimerait bien ne pas être mêlé à des plans foireux...

Ruki: _court pour échapper à Aoi_ Vive la solidaritééééééééééééééééééé s'pèce de prétentieux-sans-nez TT''''''

Kai: Attends Ruki, j'vais t'aideeeeer, _musique de pokemon_ Bananaaa GOOOO _jette sa peau de banane par terre_

Aoi: _glisse sur la peau de banane_ WAYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHOUUUUHHHHH

**SPLARF**

Kai: _ramasse sa peau de banane qui avait volé pour venir s'écraser gracieusement sur le visage d'Aoi_ Aoi, ayant volontairement abîmé ma banane, je te condamne à m'en racheter

Aoi: _voit des Uruha tous nus volants qui tournoient au dessus de sa tête_ ahgaaahaahaaaa oh ouiii Uruhaaaaa u

Ruki: J'crois qu'c'est plutôt lui qu'est abîmé, 'fin ça changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude X''''DDDDDDDDDD

Uruha: Oh toi le nain ta gueule '

Ruki: Kestadit pouffiasse?Yo vas-y ose répéter! èé

Uruha: Tu crois qu'tu m'fais peur, pauvre NAIN?! èé

Ruki: Wesh fais pas la maline sale TEUH-PU ou j'te nique ta race èé

Uruha: Je rêve, un machin d'1m62 et 50 kilos me provoque X'''DDDDDDDDDD

Reita: Rajoutes-y 1m72 et 55 kilos si tu continues à le faire chier :D

Ruki: _musique des feux de l'amour_ Tuuuu... tu me défendraiiiiis?

Aoi: _se réveille à moitié_ COMME C'EST MIGNOOOOON

Ruki: _coup de batte sur la tête d'Aoi_ LA FERME LE VIEUX èé _re-musique des feux de l'amour_ Reitaaaa...?

Reita: Beuh voui j'te défendrais é/////è

Uruha: _casse la scène romantique_ MON AOIINOUUUUU TOUT VA BIEEEEN?! LE NAIN Y T'A PAS TROP FAIT MAL MON CHOUPINET?! é.è

Aoi: Xx Uruhaaaa mon amouuuur viens avec moi sur le nuyaaaage, et ramène ton concooooombreeee

Reita: Ruki, j'crois qu't'as frappé un peu trop fort X'''DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kai: Uruha, je crois que dans ses rêves les plus fous Aoi fait mumuse avec ton concoooombre X''DDDDDD

Uruha: Toi avec tes bananes tu peux parler, on sait pas c'que t'en fais la nuit...

Kai: Mes bananes t'emmerdent vieille truie èé" pis d'abord moi au moins j'les appelle pas choupinet...

Aoi: _se re-réveille à moitié_ KAI MARQUE UN POINT

Uruha: _coup de pelle sur la tête d'Aoi_ Toi ta gueule, t'es censé être de mon côté èé

Kai: C'est beau l'amour X''''DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Uruha: Toi ta gueule ou j'balance à tout l'monde que t'aimes Shinya D

Ruki & Reita: NAAAAAAAAAN déconne paaaaas :O _chantent en courant en rond les bras en l'air_ KAI AIME SHINYA EUH KAI AIME SHINYA EUH

Kai: Vos gueules, faces de bananes écrasées èé

Uruha: Y'a qu'la vérité qui blesse X'''DDDDD

Aoi: _se re-re-réveille à moitié_ URUHA MARQUE UN POINT! MATCH NUL! _se lève et part en courant les bras en l'air, se doutant de ce qui l'attendait s'il restait par terre_ nyéhééééé vous m'aurez pas euuuuh _se prend le coin de la porte et s'étale à nouveau au sol_ Xx

Kai: On t'a jamais dit qu't'aimais un boulet? X'D

Uruha: Non, et pourtant dieu sait combien c'est vrai X''DDDDDDD

Ruki: Heureusement pour moi que Reita est pas aussi con X''DDDD

**gros silence**

Reita: heuuuu O/////O'

Kai: HAN L'AVEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU quelle manière trop romantique en pluuuuuus X'''DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ruki: Maieuuuuh O//////////O NAN C'EST PAS VRAI j'voulais pas dire enfin je j'voulais pas que je OH ET PIS J'VOUS EMMERDE _boude_

Uruha: J'avoue t'aurais pu trover une manière plus délicate -u-

Ruki: Toi la prostituée, ta gueule uu'

Reita: _déçu_ Je confirme uu'

Kai: Bah kékiya Reita, fait pas cette tête là Ruki m'a encore dit l'autre jour quYAAAARGL RUKIIII TU M'ETRAAAAANGLES

Reita: Oô'''

Aoi: _se re-re-re-réveille, se lève et marche en zigzag_ Hey les mecs, j'ai faim -O-

Kai: _chuchote à Uruha_ Bouleeeeet powaaaa...

Uruha: Toi niveau bouletisme, je pense que tu peux t'la fermer Mister Banane X'D

Aoi: J'AI FAIIIIM URUHAAAA J'PEUX T'MANGER UNE CUIIISSE? -O-

Uruha: _coup de marteau sur la tête d'Aoi_ Paix à son âme, je l'aime mieux mort X'DDDDD

Reita: Nécrophile va! X'''DDDDDDD

Kai: _jette une peau de banane sur Aoi_ puissent les Dieux de la banane prendre soin de lui -u-

Uruha: J'préfère être nécrophile que bananophile X''DDD

Ruki: Imagine t'es les deux, tu baise une banane morte, banacrophile! _se marre tout seul_

**PWIN PWIN PWIN PWIIIIIIIIN** (musique du truc pitoyable XD)

Uruha: UU''' Reita?

Reita: UU''' Ouais?

Uruha: J'crois qu'j'suis pas l'seul à aimer un boulet X'''DDDDD

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: HaRuKa

Titre: Qui aime bien chatie bien...

Base: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi comique

Couples: Reituki (et pourquoi pas Rukita? UU'), Uruhaoi, et Kayonnaise (mon dieu c'est affreux...uu''''')

Disclaimer: Non non, y m'appartiennent pas uu'''

Déclaration de l'auteur: Du graaaand nawak "artistique" UU'''

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CHAPITRE 3

Uruha: J'crois qu'j'suis pas l'seul à aimer un boulet X'''DDDDD

Ruki: Tu sais c'qu'il te dit le boulet? uu'' ATTENDS UNE SECONDE, répête voir c'que t'as dit? O///O'

Uruha: Je disais à Reita que...

Reita: _coup de poing là où ça fait mal_ ...qu'il n'était pas le seul à être un boulet!

Uruha: AWAIIAIIIAIIIIAIIIIAIIIIIIIIII _saute partout en hurlant sa douleur_

Kai: Le nain et le bandé, le boulet et le castré, vous formez d'beaux couples dites-donc UU''''''

Ruki: Putain v'là qu'j'ai des hallucinations, faut qu'j'arrête de bouffer c'que Kai cuisine x''')

Kai: T'as dit quoi là?! èé

Ruki: Nan rien _siffle_

Reita: Il disait juste que c'que tu cuisine ça peut être dangereux, tout à fait c'que j'pense

Kai: _saute sur Reita dans le but de l'étrangler avec une peau de banane_ ESPECE DE BANANE POURRIE CREVE:O

**bruits suspects qui font stopper tout le monde**

Ruki: Kai j'te jure j'ai des hallucinations! '

Kai: Mais nan pauv' niouk, y'a des bruits suspects de quelqu'un qui fait ham-ham, mais d'où cela-se-provient-il-donc? oô

Reita: _a sorti le manteau, le chapeau et la loupe de détective_ Ces bruits ne peuvent provenir que de cette chambre...

Kai: Elémentaire, mon cher Reitson.

Ruki: _chante sur l'air du générique d'inspecteur Gadget_ LALALALALA INSPECTEUR GAAAAZETTE x

Uruha: Vous êtes cons où vous le faites exprès?... UU'''' Bon, nous sommes 5 dans cette chambre, étant donné que nous sommes 4 à parler, cela ne peut donc provenir que de LA PERSONNE QUI EST EN TRAIN DE RONFLER PAR TERRE! OvO

Reita: Inspecteur Sherlockai, je crois que nous avons été doublés...

Aoi: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZ... URUUHAHAHAAAA OH OUIIIIII!!!! ENCOOOORE!!!!

Uruha: Bon les glandus, s'pas qu'ça m'dérange mais presque, il nous faut trouver une solution...

Ruki: _se met à courir, scène au ralenti façon super-héros sûr de lui et qui s'la pète, musique d'alerte à Malibu_ (et là tout de suite on s'imagine Ruki version Pamela Anderson, avec la perruque blonde et les nichons en plastique, et ça fait peur...)

Kai: J'avoue que là je crains le pire...

Ruki: A L'ABORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE saute sur Aoi et l'écrase

Aoi: ZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZ oh oui Uruhaaaaa fait-moi maaaal

Uruha: UU''''''''

Kai: BWAHAHA j'y crois pas X''''''DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ruki: _se relève en prenant soin de marcher sur Aoi au cas-où_ (Kazu?) Je suis désespéré, ma technique-infaillible-de-la-mort-qui-tue-sa-mère n'a pas marché TT''''

Reita: Uruha, essaye donc de l'embrasser, on sait jamais, la belle au bois bandant va p't'être se réveiller x'DDD

Uruha: Nan abruti! UU' Faut élaborer un plan machiavellique pour réveiller notre cher boulet!

Reita: Dis-moi Ruwames Bond, t'aurais pas un peu forcé sur le shit? UU'

Uruha: Mais naaaan, imaginons que nous lui foutions du Gackt à fond...

Ruki: T'es cruel là tout de même OÔ j'sais bien qu'l'amour commence toujours par la violence mais dans c'cas vous devez beauuuucoup vous aimer oô

Uruha: La ferme, banane!

Kai: QUELQU'UN A DIT BANANEEEEEEE?! O

Uruha: UU''''''''''

Reita: _sort son mp3 d'sa poche_ GO GO GO

Uruha: Reita, t'as du Gackt sur ton mp3? Ca casse le mythe... oô

Reita: Abruti, c'toujours utile en cas de besoin, la preuve, pis c'est au cas-où (Kazu, le retour)... j'aurais besoin de torturer quelqu'un

Ruki: Reitaaa, mon hérooooos OwO

Uruha: UU' bon vas-y fout lui ça dans les oreilles on va pas y passer la nuit uu'

Reita: _met les écouteurs dans les oreilles d'Aoi et monte le son à fond_ VANILLAAAAA GOOOOO :D

Aoi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG WAYAAAAAAAH AU SECOUUUUURS HELP MEEEEEEEE MUAAAAAAAARG _jette les écouteurs_ QUI A TENTE DE M'ASSASSINER:O

Uruha: REITAAAAAA :D

Reita: _s'enfuit_ De rieeeeen surtout heeeeein, balance-moi j't'en priiie! Pouffiaaaasse! UU'

Aoi: _court après Reita_ J'VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEER _essaye d'attraper Reita mais n'attrape que le bandeau qui lui reste dans les mains_

**gros silence**

Reita: O////O MON BANDEAUUUUUUUUUUUUU ToT'''''

Ruki: x////////////////////////////////////////////x

Uruha: Oh my gode, ton nez! OO'

Aoi: Oh comme il est tout choupinou ton p'tit neeeez x'''DDDDD

Kai: Nom d'une banane vibromasseuse °°

**re-gros silence**

Uruha: Quand j'disais qu'il faisait des trucs étranges avec les bananes...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: HaRuKa

Titre: Qui aime bien chatie bien...

Base: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi comique

Couples: Reituki (et pourquoi pas Rukita? UU'), Uruhaoi, et Kayonnaise (mon dieu c'est affreux...uu''''')

Disclaimer: Non non, y m'appartiennent pas uu'''

Déclaration de l'auteur: Du graaaand nawak "artistique" UU'''

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 4

Après une soirée agitée (pas de pensées perverses je vous prie, même si l'auteur peut parler...) les 5 jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à aller dormir, une séance photo les attendant le lendemain.

Uruha fut le premier levé, et n'hésita pas à employer le sadisme pour réveiller les 4 autres.

Uruha: Attaque du Moët & Chandon: LINDA LINDAAAAAAAAAAAA, LINDA LINDA LINDAAAAAA AAAaaaAAAAAAAahhhhh :D

Ruki: LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEERME XX

Aoi: 'TTENTION A MA REVANCHE èé ATTAQUE DE LA FEUILLE D'ERABLE: MOMIJI MANJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Reita: C'I QUOI QU'C'BORDEL NOM DE MOI èé

Kai: _voix dark_ Que ceux où celles qui m'ont dérangé dans mon rêve plein de bananes et de mayonnaise aient peur pour leur vie...

Uruha & Aoi: GLOUPS °°''''''''' _partent en courant_

Ruki: Kai, faudrait qu'tu m'explique ta technique pour les faire fuir comme ça xDDD

Kai: C'est le pouvoir de la banane mon cher _signe de la victoire_

Ruki: ... UU'

Bref, les 5 glandus, une fois levés et préparés, partirent pour la séance photo.

Dans la limousine, Aoi s'était assis tout à droite, et Uruha tout à gauche pour l'énerver, Kai se retrouvant au milieu, et Reita et Ruki tout seuls en face.

Ruki, petit mais futé, se colla bien à Reita. Brave petite bestiole.

Kai: Hmm comme c'est curieux, t'as plein de place et tu te sens obligé de te mettre tout contre Reita...

Ruki: Yo fat boy ta gueule! èé

Aoi: Il a des ptits airs de weshwesh en c'moment hein °°'

Kai: Grave ça commence à devenir flippant °°

Ruki: Yeah yeah jesus jesus yeah jesus free! SHOXX (seuls ceux qui savent l'histoire de Shino et Izumi à la dédicace de Gazette peuvent comprendre xD)

Uruha: Putain, il est possédé par un weshwesh j'vous jure °°''''''''''' Reita fait quelque chose! Du bouche-à-bouche, du bouche-à-bite, n'importe quoiiii!

Kai: Je crois que le bouche-à-bouche est préférable pour l'instant x'''DDDDDDDDD

Reita: Heuuuu je confirme °////°'''''

Ruki: HEY JESUS! YOH!

Uruha: Fait-le taire, et vite! uu'

Reita: _smack sur la bouche de Ruki_ n///////n _tout content_

Ruki: O////////////O ... _dit plus rien_

Uruha: Doux jésus (à prononcer "doux jizeuss"), ça a marchééééééé

Ruki: Dites, si j'recommence, on passe au bouche-à-bite...?

Reita: o////o'''''' ...

Aoi: UU''''''''' Ta gueule Ruki ça vaut mieux va, attends ce soir à l'hôtel xD

Reita: O//////O''''

Aoi: Bah kékiya Reitounet, popol marche plus...?

Reita: Mon imposante virilité se porte très bien, d'abord èé et puis tu peux parler toi, t'as mêêêêême pas encore sauté chatounette (Uruha) ... Serais-tu impuissant mon cher Aoi? x''''DDDDDDDDDD

Aoi: èé N'IMPORTE QUOI, S'PAS MA FAUTE S'IL VEUT QU'ON ATTENDE

Uruha: Je suis outré par votre conversation èé veuillez cesser je vous prie èé ...et puis comment ça chatounette?! èé

Reita: N'empêche que tu t'es reconnu x'''DDDDDDDDDDD

Uruha: C'que t'es con des fois ¬¬ n'empêche que toi, t'es même pas foutu de dire clairement au nain c'que tu penses de lui...

Reita: _saute sur Uruha avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à ses jours_ HYAAAAAAAAAAH A L'ABORDAAAAAGE

Aoi: C'est bon arrête de t'énerver pour rien, il a compris j'crois, hein Ruki? xD

Ruki: Gnéh? Oo'

Kai: Désespérant, encore plus con que je n'le pensais, j'vais encore devoir tout faire moi-même... uu'

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: HaRuKa

Titre: Qui aime bien chatie bien...

Base: The GazettE

Genre: Yaoi comique

Couples: Reituki (et pourquoi pas Rukita? UU'), Uruhaoi, et Kayonnaise (mon dieu c'est affreux...uu''''')

Disclaimer: Non non, y m'appartiennent pas uu'''

Déclaration de l'auteur: Du graaaand nawak "artistique" UU'''

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 5

Kai: Désespérant, encore plus con que je n'le pensais, j'vais encore devoir tout faire moi-même... uu'

Ruki: Qui que quoi ? °°

Ruki n'eut pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications, puisque la limousine s'arrêta.

Ils étaient arrivés, et devaient se dépêcher d'être habillés, maquillés et coiffés pour les nouvelles photos, du style de BURIAL APPLICANT.

Ruki fut le premier à être prêt, et donc le premier à subir les moqueries des autres.

Uruha: Han Rukiiiiii, t'as mis ta visière bling-bliiiing, comment c'est choupiii, on dirait Maya des LM.C, c'trop trash x'''DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD eh c'est pour quand les chaussettes rayées multicolores, les oreilles de chat et la Nyappy-attitude? °w°

Ruki: Eh oh, pupute peut s'la fermer hein...

Uruha: T'as dit quoi là?! èé

Kai: PEAAAAAAAACE AAAAND LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEES AMIIIIIIIIIS, CHANTEEEEEEEEZ AVEC MOIIII : HAKUUUUNA MATATAAAAAA \o/

Aoi: Maiii keruuu fuuraaaassu maaaniiifiiikuuuu (visez un peu la japonisation OwO)

Reita: --' v'z'êtes pittoyabeul les mecs...

Aoi: Parce que tu t'crois mieux m'sieur Bandeau-sama-le-dieu-de-la-basse ? '

Reita: Bvoui nn

Aoi: UwU'

Reita: Mais dis-moi mon cher Aoi, qu'est-ce donc que cette coiffure étrange, te serais-tu fait manger le crane par un poulpe avarié? °w°

Aoi: Alors toi le coq tu peux parler ¬¬

Une fois tous prêts, la séance photo put démarrer, les photos individuelles en premier.

Tout d'abord vint le tour du leader, puis du guitariste blond, observé très "discrètement" par le guitariste brun.

Aoi: _bave_ ahgaaaah x.x

Reita: Eh yooooh _secoue Aoi_

Aoi: Qui que quoi? oô

Reita: Yosh ça va être à ton tour abruti --" Eh bah dis-donc mon grand, on dirait qu't'avais pas tes yeux dans ta poche hein... -u- Alors, c'est pour quand la copulation? OwO

Aoi: Je sais pas moiiii ;.; Reita t'as pas des conseils à m'filer? TwT

Reita: Oh putain, tu dois avoir vraiment envie, c'est la première fois qu'tu m'demande conseil Oo' Alors alors, aheum aheum, pour attirer la chatounette, mwahahah, tu vas gentiment aller faire ta séance photos, tu m'prends de joooolies poses bien provocantes, tu lui lance un regard aguicheur de temps en temps, et pendant c'temps j'm'occupe du reste x')

Aoi: Reita j'ai vraiment peur là ¬¬

Reita: Mais non mon enfant, ne crains rien, aiiiie confiaaaanccceeee :3

Aoi: On dirait un pédophile qu'essaye d'attirer un gosse OÔ

Reita: ... ¬¬

Aoi commença donc sa séance photos, prenant des poses assez provocantes, jouant de sa langue en lançant des regards à faire bander un pingouin, tandis que Reita observait les réactions d'Uruha.

La chatounette en question ne détournait pas les yeux du spectacle, la bouche grande ouverte.

Reita: Oh c'te regard de chaudasse xD bah alors ma grande, j'crois qu'tu vas pas tarder à t'laisser dépuceler? xDDD

Uruha: Reita, on t'a jamais dit que des fois tu manquais cruellement de romantisme? ¬¬

Reita: Si, mais que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être un vrai mâle _contracte ses muscles des bras dans l'espoir de paraître viril_

Uruha: Très convaincant uu' N'empêche que le vrai mâle il est amoureux d'une tapette naine °w°

Reita: T'as cassé mon délire là ¬¬

Uruha: Tout comme tu m'as perturbé dans mon observation UU'

Reita: En plus je te signale ma grande que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler de mon roudoudou en sucre de cette façon èé

Uruha: ROUDOUDOU EN SUCRE?! X'''''DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Quel charmant surnom x'''') Au fait, arrête de m'appeler ma grande ou j'te castre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à castrer ¬¬

Reita: Okéh okéh on s'calme wohwoh °° J'vais te laisser à ton admiration, histoire que tu puisse astiquer kiki après avoir vu ça, mais en parlant de ça, juste un truc, MA GRANDE, y'a kiki qui veut partir à l'aventure j'crois...

Uruha: Gneh?! OO'''' _vérifie s'il a pas la trique_ Putain t'es con toi tu m'a fait peur ¬¬

Reita: N'empêche que t'y a cru, ce qui prouve donc que c'était totalement possible! x

Aoi: De quoi parlez-vous donc? °°

Uruha: Euuuuh... De rien voyons °°

Aoi: Uruha? Tu sais qu't'es vraiment nul pour inventer des excuses? uu'

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
